Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bipolar electrosurgical forceps having dual irrigating tubes on the forceps that deliver irrigating liquid to the tips of the forceps to prevent the sticking of body tissue to the tips. More specifically, the present invention is directed to disposable or single use, bipolar forceps that include a pair of electrode arms having lengths with opposite proximal and distal ends, with thin layers of biocompatible metal on the forceps arm distal ends and bipolar electrical conductors secured to the forceps arm proximal ends, and a pair of irrigating tubes with each tube extending along one of the opposing surfaces of the pair of forceps arms to a flat nozzle at the distal end of the tube that disperses irrigating liquid across the opposed surfaces of the forceps arm distal end tips.
Description of the Related Art
Bipolar electrosurgical forceps are typically constructed with a pair of electrode arms having proximal ends that are adapted to have electrical conductors removably attached to the proximal ends, and opposite distal ends with tips that contact and grasp or pinch body tissue between the tips during use of the forceps. For patient safety reasons, it is required that portions of the forceps tips that contact the body tissue be constructed or formed of a biocompatible material that will not react with the body tissue.
In the use of prior art forceps, one of the electrical conductors connected to the forceps proximal end is connected to a source of electric power, and the other electrical conductor connected to the forceps proximal end is connected to a ground. The pair of forceps arms function as electrodes. When the forceps arms are manually squeezed by the surgeon to grasp body tissue between the distal end tips of the arms, an electric circuit is completed from one forceps arm tip through the body tissue to the other forceps arm tip. Current passing through the forceps tips and the body tissue heats the forceps tips and the body tissue held between the tips and causes the tissue to be joined or coagulated.
However, the heat produced in the forceps tips can also result in pieces of the body tissue sticking to the tips. During a surgical procedure using bipolar electrosurgical forceps, pieces of body tissue can accumulate on the forceps tips. To prevent or reduce the sticking of body tissue to the forceps tips and accumulating on the forceps tips during a surgical procedure, bipolar electrosurgical forceps have been developed that deliver an irrigating liquid to the forceps tips where the liquid functions as a barrier to tissue sticking to the forceps tips.
The prior art bipolar forceps that include an irrigating feature have employed a single tube that is attached to one of the forceps arms with a distal end of the tube positioned adjacent the distal end tip of the arm. To supply sufficient irrigating liquid to be effective, the single tube was constructed with a 0.065 inch outside diameter and a 0.20 inside diameter. However, the size of the tube circular distal end was found to obstruct the surgeon's vision of the forceps arm distal end. Additionally, the size of the tube circular distal end would interfere with the surgeon squeezing the forceps arm distal end tips together. The circular tube end would prevent the tips from touching when the forceps arms were squeezed and would force the tips apart, resisting the force of the surgeon attempting to close the tips. The circular distal end of the tubing not only created an obstruction to observation of the forceps arm tip and an obstruction to closing the forceps arm tips, the circular shape of the tube distal end tip did not promote wetting of the tip.
Additionally, the prior art forceps often used heat shrink or shrink wrap to attach the irrigation tube to the forceps arm. The heat shrink or shrink wrap was wrapped around the tube and the forceps arm. However, the wrap around the tube and arm creates a pair of projecting ridges on the outside surface of the forceps arm at the opposite ends of the shrink wrap. The ridges created by the shrink wrap presented the potential problem of the ridges engaging with soft tissue as the forceps are moved to a surgery site and possibly damaging the soft tissue.
Furthermore, in prior art irrigating, bipolar forceps, the irrigation tube and the electrical conductor cords projected outwardly from the forceps arm proximal ends in a direction aligned with the forceps arms. With the forceps arms being oriented generally vertically in use, the projecting tube and cords added weight at the distal ends of the forceps arms. The weight added to the distal ends of the forceps arms detracts from the comfort of the surgeon using the forceps.